


Box of Memories

by IvyMoon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: LoZ - Freeform, Other, Skyward Sword, Zelda - Freeform, ghirahim - Freeform, ghirahim/reader - Freeform, ghirahim/you - Freeform, ghirahimxreader, ghirahimxyou, the legend of zelda - Freeform, tloz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMoon/pseuds/IvyMoon
Summary: Just another Ghirahim x Reader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No smut. Just fluff. Don't know how long this will get.
> 
> Key:   
> (y/n) = Your Name (h/c) = Hair Color (h/l) = Hair Length (e/c) = Eye Color   
> (f/c) = Favorite Color P.o.V.= Point of View

You lie in bed and look at the clock on your wall. It said it was four twenty seven in the morning. Dark circles hug the bottoms of your (e/c) eyes. "This is the third night in a row..let me rest!" You curse at your brain. You have a bad case of insomnia, and for good reason. After awhile you decide to get up and walk around the halls of the Skyloft Knight Academy. Getting up, you slip on your boots to protect your feet from the cold floors.

After leaving your room, you realize your closed door must have trapped in heat, since it was considerably more chilly in the hall. Rubbing your arms to warm up, you try to move quietly as to not disturb anyone. Your feet end up taking you to a window, where you gazed out into the indigo night. Why did you feel so alone, and yet, you swore you felt distant eyes on you? Unease didn't suit your tastes. You crept back to your room and grabbed a sweater and your sword. You were going to look around outside.

It was very cold outside, it was even seeping through your (f/c) sweater. Flipping your sword around in your hand, you inched around with caution. You thought to yourself, "What could be so dangerous out here? Skyloft is a small island in the _sky_." Then you reminded yourself about the ordeal with your friends Zelda and Link. Continuing to look around, eventually you found yourself near one of the cliffs. You looked out into the empty sky, wondering if you're just being paranoid, and sighed. You felt tired, but didn't want to go back to your room yet, so you simply sat down, dangling your legs over the edge of the cliff. The ground shifted beneath you, and suddenly there was no more ground.

As you fell, the icy wind numbed your face as your lungs ached from screaming. "Surely someone is on duty to catch people?!" You thought, your mind racing. Someone was in fact flying around, you just couldn't see them very well, since the frigid air was like needles. Apparently, the rider couldn't see very well either, despite the goggles they had to protect their eyes. They were trying to cut through the air as quickly as they could to get to you.

You strained your arm's reach, desperate for their grasp. The rider undershot, and your head hit their loftwing's shoulder, the harsh blow knocking you away. In the confusion, you heard their loftwing squawking from the upset. Your head throbbed from knocking against the massive bird, and your vision was fading behind white, black and red. It only took a few short moments before you were lost under the blanket of clouds.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------Ghirahim's P.o.V.-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"This is ridiculous!" I scoffed to myself. For some reason, I just couldn't get to sleep as easily as usual. "I need my beauty sleep...perhaps after a short walk, I'll be able to settle down." Getting up from my silken bed, I teleported just outside my castle. It was unbearably cold! I scowled, and put my marvelous cape on, giving me some warmth, then made my way into the forest.

Despite the cold, it was refreshing to walk around in peace. I found myself in a clearing, and stared up at the clouds with boredom. I didn't feel like I was alone somehow. Shrugging off the feeling, I continued gracing the forest with my visit. I had intended to make this a short walk, but some...feeling pressed me on. After a few minutes, I swore I heard screaming somewhere in the distance. It resonated from quite afar. I'm used to hearing screams, but this one unnerved me. I decided to try and find the source. I changed my direction, keeping my senses sharp.

My walking speed became brisker as I heard crashing through the trees. Something had fallen. Soon I saw a motionless body sprawled on their back in a patch of flowers, with various broken branches around them from the tree above. As I got closer, I saw that their face was..rather attractive despite the dark circles beneath their eyes, and the blood streaming down their temple.

Kneeling down, I inspected them for any other injuries. A broken leg and arm on their left side. Some broken and cracked ribs. Carefully I picked them up, supporting their back and legs. They groaned a little, but remained unconscious. I decided to bring them back to my manor.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------Your P.O.V.---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Opening your eyes, they sting from the light, and you wince. Slowly, you try to sit up, then lie back down and groan from the pain resonating from your arm and torso. You hear a door open and close, and look to the side of you, just missing the bokoblin that had left the room. Surveying the room you were trapped in, you observed the purple satin sheets covering you, a small black nightstand, a matching desk against the other wall, and a chair. Large windows covered by white drapes leaked light into the room.

You heard the door open again, and looked at it, then blushed a bit. The one who had entered was dressed in rather exposing clothes, and was well built. You concluded he didn't have any shame.

"I must say, I was wondering if you'd ever wake." He walked ever so calmly over to you, and seemed to study your (e/c) eyes. You looked back into his. This seemed to come off as a challenge to him, as he kept his gaze locked with yours.

"I am Lord Ghirahim, although you may call me Ghirahim if you wish." He said smoothly. You opened your mouth to give your name, then shut it. What was your name? He raised his brow and said, "What's the matter? Am I too glorious for you to even reply to?" You chuckled at his vain remark and smiled a little. He blushed lightly, and looked away, trying to regain his composure. At last you replied, "I.. actually don't.. really remember my name..or why I'm here.."

At this, he smirked and made a confident pose while saying, "Well, you are certainly welcome to stay here, my flower. While you recover that is."

"..Flower?" You asked curiously. He looked you in the eyes once more and replied, "If I have no name to call you by, my flower will have to do. After all, I found you lying in a bed of flowers, it seems fitting." He seemed to be proud of this nickname, so you let him use it. Then you wondered something. You asked him in a puzzled tone, "What do you mean you 'found me lying in a bed of flowers?'"

"You really don't remember anything, do you? You fell from the sky, and managed to not die. I inspected your body, you have a few broken bones, that's all. Oh, and quite the head injury it seems." He seemed amused at this predicament, and you couldn't figure out why. What he told you seemed morbid and horrifying. Fell from the sky? You were utterly confused, and were trying hard to remember something, or rather, anything about you.

Ghirahim seemed to get bored watching your frustration and said, "Now that you're awake, may I offer my help in healing you?" You shrugged, "Sure. I'd like to be able to sit up." A bottle materialized in his hand in a shimmer of diamonds. Seemed to be a running theme, judging by the diamond shaped cutouts scattered over his outfit. Popping the stopper off, he handed the bottle to the hand belonging to your unbroken, but still rather damaged, arm.

You drank the red liquid contained in the bottle, which burned your throat, but re-energized you.

"That potion should help you to heal faster. It should also take away a good amount of the pain." Ghirahim said, watching you. He was right, you could sit up now. Your muscles begged to be stretched out and used.

"Just how long have I been here?" You turned to face him again.

"A few days. I set your broken arm and leg. If you wish to get up, use this." He held his arm out, and a white crutch of sorts appeared. Ghirahim leaned it against your bed, then got up and offered his hand. You took it, and eased yourself up, then stumbled. You fell against his chest, and blushed. Ghirahim brushed it off and handed you the crutch, and you placed it under your arm to support you. Thank Hylia your broken arm and leg were on the same side of your body.


End file.
